WASTED
by Goodsideup
Summary: When you live in a quaint little town like Beacon hills you have to create your own fun. That's how Lenny see's it. Partying with the in Clique of Beacon hills is always a night to remember... or a night to forget in her case. but when mysterious murders start popping up around town Lenny can't help but to find herself somehow caught up in it.


**It was the first day** of sophomore year and usually, the first day of school is an easy one. Teachers would ask the students about their summer adventures, classmates would gossip to each other instead of focusing on their work and if you had Miss Wright for Spanish, chances are you would sit and watch Harry Potter with English subtitles. That is of course, if you did not happen to be Lenny Mitchell, and you spent the first day of sophomore year, Hung over.

Lenny lifted her heavy head from her shoulder and groaned, bringing her hands to her face, she began to rub her eyes in attempt to waken herself up. A throbbing sensation began to develop in the front of her brain and she looked down to the car radio which was way too loud for her liking. Cursing the loud bass for intensifying her sudden headache, she rushed to grab the dial, turning the volume down to a mere whisper. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a sudden glare directed straight towards her.

"What did I tell you about touching the Porsche" Jackson huffed, Lenny rolled her eyes and rummaged through her backpack, pulling a pair of Chanel sunglasses out of her bag and gently placing them over her sleepless eyes.

"keep the attitude and I'll do a lot worse" she hung her head back closing her lids. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled trying to keep the feeling of nausea at bay.

"Where did you and Danny even go last night?" he questioned a slight chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Well Danny was looking for a hook-up so we ended up in Jungle, It was fun, I got to play wingman" she smiled, remembering moments of last night flooding back into her brain. her smile dropped and she nudged Jackson in the arm, "would have been better if our good buddy Jax hadn't abandoned us for a booty call" she sassed, crossing her arms and slightly pursing her lips in an accusing manner.

"She's not a booty call Len" Jackson rolled his eyes, "she's my girlfriend."

His reply was short and Lenny knew she hit a nerve with him, unwilling to get into an argument over the strawberry-blonde, she briefly ended the subject.

Lenny raised her arms up defensively "I'm not getting back into this; you know my opinion that's all I'm saying." The car came to a halt and not a moment too soon as the pair parked up in Beacon hills high school. Jackson swung his car door open, bumping into the back of severe asthmatic, Scott McCall.

"Dude, watch the paint job" The lacrosse captain sneered, McCall just stared straight at him, not knowing how to reply. He furrowed his brows as Lenny climbed out of the car, placing her backpack over one of her shoulders she grimaced at the loud greetings of students, wanting to curse out everyone who was not helping her current state of wellbeing. She began to rub her temples and was gaining impatient with Jacksons power play.

"C'mon Jackson let's go before I throw up out here" she moaned. Jackson glanced to Lenny and back to Scott, giving him one last glare before shutting his door and walking inside with the brunette.

Throwing her sunglasses back into her bag, Lenny started to grab her new books and shoved them into her locker. Her ears perked up at the sound of a distinctive laugh that was quickly approaching towards her. Whirling around Lenny caught a whiff of a pungent Armani scent and was able to identify the culprit before she even made eye contact.

"ugh Danny, did you pour half the bottle on yourself this morning?" she complained, holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to be over dramatic. Danny just beamed at her, acting as though the three shots of tequila didn't happen last night.

"Well I can see someone is hung over and moody" he quipped, Lenny frowned and slammed her locker shut,

"I only slept like three hours last night, where did you go? I lost you after I went to the bathroom" she started to stroll to her class, Danny walking beside her, the halls were packed with familiar faces all gossiping over summer vacation.

"I got talking to someone" Danny hinted, a sly smile spreading across his face. Lenny stopped in her tracks and smacked Danny across the arm,

"You dirty dog!" she squealed giddy for her best friend.

"Got his number too" he smirked.

"I have never been more proud" she placed her hand over her heart and continued walking to her class. Lenny looked around the halls and noticed an array of shocked and excited faces, more than usual on the first day back. People were running back and forth between groups, it was as though the whole hallway was talking about the same subject and Lenny frowned in curiosity.

"What's gotten into everyone this morning?" she asked, noticing one of her classmates rambling on and throwing hand gestures around like crazy.

"You didn't hear?" Lenny shook her head, "They found half a body in the preserve last night." Her eyes snapped wide and she gasped slightly,

"no way" she gripped onto his arm in utter disbelief, Beacon hills was known for being a quiet town so finding a body in the woods is a big deal. Lenny could understand why everyone was making such a big fuss over it.

"wait, half?" Danny nodded confirming what he had recently said, "that's insane" she began to wonder who it was that met their terrible fate. It's one thing to be murdered by a psycho but it's another to have their body cut in half by said psycho killer. The hammering of a bell filled the halls signaling the students to head to their first class, Lenny waved goodbye to her friend and proceeded to head off to class with Mr Barker.

Lenny grabbed one of the seats towards the back row and placed her head gently on the desk, blocking out all form of sunlight and trying to ignore all source of noise. She was especially trying to ignore the droning sounds of Mr Barker, who has a slight grudge against her for god knows what. Her stomach was churning and she regretted staying out the previous night before. She internally promised she would never drink again and then realized that Lydia was throwing a party this weekend. This party would most definitely contain at least a game of beer pong, skinny dipping in the pool and three lucky shots of tequila between her and Danny who would probably end up passed out in Lydia's guest room.

"Miss Mitchell!" Mr Barker called out, Lenny's head snapped up in his direction "summer vacation is over I will not have you sleeping in my classroom" she looked around the room to notice a few students giggling at her, Knowing fine well she was out the night before and suffering for it this morning. Lenny just nodded and picked the syllabus off her desk, skimming through the main topics. A yawn escaped from her lips and she suddenly noticed Mr Barker glaring at her. she gave a tight-lipped smile towards him and attempted to focus on the sheet in front of her whilst imagining his demise in her head.

The classroom door opened and along with vice principle Rodgers was a tall brunette who flushed slightly as she noticed everyone's eyes were on her. The new girl cast her gaze downward and began to fidget with the gloves she was holding in her hands.

"Class this is out new student, Allison Argent" Principle Rodgers announced smiling to the group of students in front of him "please do your best to make her feel welcome" he gestured for the new girl to take a seat and closed the door promptly behind him. Allison began to walk towards the back of the class and claimed an empty seat next to Lenny Mitchell and Stiles Stilinski. Before she even had a chance to take a second look, praying there was a pen somewhere in her bag, Scott McCall swiveled around in his seat and offered her one of his own. Allison frowned for a second at the coincidence but gave the Shaggy haired brunette a gentle smile. She thanked him for the kind gesture and picked up her own syllabus sheet catching up on what she missed only a moment ago.


End file.
